lindoriafandomcom_et-20200213-history
Tulevik
Mis mängijad ja DM tulevikus tegemas näevad =Ideed/Plaanid tuleviku kohta = *Väliõppused orki eliitsõduritega (saadetise turvamine/ründamine; sõjalaagri turvamine; kindlustuse piiramine ja kaitse; radarite altot "vaenulikule" territooriumile infiltreerumine *Suvalise low-mid level party kottimine ilma igasuguse põhjuseta *Al-Khazami kontaktiga 2 nädala pärast suhelda (vb vaadata peeglisse) seoses UD transamistega *Croni testamendi juhtnööride järgi tegutsemine *Sise- ja välispoliitilised BR plaanid... Põhiline seltskond * Sõjamängud armeega - paremad suhted naabritega? :D * Kasvatada juured alla ja investeerida stabiilsusesse? Investeerida juurtesse ja stabiliseerida kasv? * Birthrighti round/turn vmt ? * Ultratroni lepingud: * --- 20000 skl lohetemplile (done kind-of) * --- Lohemuna säilmed pühitsetud mulda (done) * --- Sathori altar ja 18 000 skl hõbedat Sathori templile * --- UD pits teisaldada (Tehtud-tehtud!) * --- Töötada selle nimel, et juurida Endoria deemonitest välja usurpaatori käsilased. * --- Bazukkidele pitsat ning pärgament * --- Lasta Bazuki boss ligi * --- Teha oma näo järgi Deimerlini õigusjärgne (uus) riik ning selle aladel kaotada orjandus * --- Vabastada Elethernia ordu Deimerlini haru boss või tema ametikoht ja lubada uuendatud ordul oma tööd teha * --- Anda "suur pärl" Laomiwari päästjatele, "kui aeg on käes". Aeg on käes hiljemalt siis kui mingil põhjusel sitt ventilaatorisse satub ja pahad tahavad maailmakorda suures plaanis muuta. Goblinite bande *tegeleda troglodega Kõrva taha panemise rubriik Ideed ja kõnelused pärast 61. mängu * Tsunsun: sisse seada 2+ loitsuraamatut. Raamatute ümberkirjutamiseks võib palgata madalama taseme wizard(eid), et ise samal ajal muud teha. Kirjutamisel kehtib piirang "1 spell per 24h per scribe", kirjutamine käib aga "1h per spell level (min 1h)". Võib piirduda ka madalamate kirjutamisega ja õhtul töö üle vaadata, et midagi rotti ei pandaks. MJ IRL: "Ma ei usalda selliseid vendi.. eriti kõvade spellide juurde." MJ IRL: ": Peab endale õpipoisi võtma, kes siis Lindorias ringi sibliks ja craftiks ja scrolle vorbiks." * Tsunsun: Idee uuele kurjale geniaalsele mõistusele - võtta arvele kõik maagiakasutajad (ka lev 1 adept); väljastada nn. riiklik luba praktiseerimiseks, nt. tõend mis kinnitaks, et tegu pole hullu võluriga kes tahab suurt kurja kutsuda või selleks ise hakata. Lisaks - (wiz) peavad andma omale teadaolevatest ja kasutatavatest loitsudest koopia riiklikku kogusse, ehk saab sealt endalegi midagi uut õngitseda. MJ: ": Ehitame neile tornid, kuhume nad kinni paneme, tasuta elamispinda pakume ja teadustööd võimaldame." * Tsunsun: Täiendav ringkäik delegatsiooniga maavaldustes, et kõuda kõikidesse väikestesse küladesse, kus pole veel käidud. Kaetud on: Vennaskonna kants, Vabade (Šalindari) Talupoegade linnus, Erakute Ordu, Pugaalikute asundus * Vajadust mööda Lindoria seaduste uuendamine. * Tsunsun: Hakata strateegiat ja õigust õppima (ülevoolavad skillpointid) * Üks tark mees kirjutas: "...and human nature has proven again and again that good intentions lead to evil actions as “governing” a community slips into “ruling”". * Kuidas kavatsetakse arveldada igasuguste arvetega, mis tegevuse käigus tekivad? - 1) Linnavalitsuse ametnikud tegelevad 2) BR maksutuludest 3) Vajadusel tegelaste varakambrist kulla või hõbedaga, kui krediiti enam ei jätku * Tsunsun: koostada konkreetne nimistu asjadest, mida Thor võiks võimaluselt veel kaasa tuua lisaks viljasaadetistele ja true ress scrollile. - Noh sellega sai nagu sai, väga mingit nimistut ei teinud, aga mingid asjad said kaasa mida pole otseselt defineeritud. Täidetud plaanid * Deimerlini raamatukogu ja muu juurdekuuluva külastamine sai tehtud 78. mängus ja 79. mängus. * Claviusega küsimusele saadi enam-vähem mingisuguse lahend 76. mängus. * Võtta üle Lindoria kindlus - sai tehtud mängude 58-60 ajal. Garnisonist suurem osa oli ära pööranud ja linnarahvas oli õnnelik, et keegi probleemiga tegeles. * Šanti sepad tulid, nägid ja tagusid mithrilit ja necroniumit. Tulemuseks mõned vahvad varustusejupid Tsunsunil ja Mauzal. * Käia Angharis vilja (hobuseid, lehmi, Anghari terast ostmas - 61. mängust kuni 70. mänguni on asjad jõudnud enamvähem soovitud seisu. Esimene viljasaadetis kahest on juba kohal ja isegi aitadesse pandud, teine (Thori tellitud) on kohe kohe jõudmas 71. - 72. mängus, koos mõninga terase ja raskestikättesaadavate loitsukomponentide ja ravimikomponentidega tegelaste varudesse. 70. mängu lõpus jõudis Thor ise tagasi koos True Ressiga (1 võimalik plaan oli sellega Claviust tagasi tuua). Lisaks tulevad * Khad-Bazukist tuua oskustöölised Lindoriasse - 61. mängus saadeti kiri Khad Bazuki teele, kuid 67. mängus kaotas see sellisel kujul kehtivuse, kuna kohtuti Patsient #833-ga ja mängiti tema lõbusat mängu. Arhiveeritud lõik 12.I-III.2300 (Mósto) kõnelus ühe kõrtsimaja halvastivalgustatud tagakambris: TR: Kas te andsite kellelegi teada ka kuhu ja kui kauaks te läksite, kui te Lindoriast liikusite ühele või teisele poole? Ja mis korraldused jäid saabuvate seppade jaoks? MJ: Sepad pidid saabuma peale meid ja meie läksime lõunasse erakute värki vaatama, et täiskuuks tagasi jõuda. TR: Aga juhiseid? Ei jäänud vist? Et kui te ei peaks tulema siis nad tuleksid tühja? MJ: Ma aiman halba... TR: Kui nad peaksid näidis-craftimisega alustama, siis mis materjale on neil kasutada? MJ: Hmm, sellisel kujul me tõesti ei jõudnud selle peale mõelda TR: Seda võib veel täpsustada. TR: Linnarahvas muide kardab Šanti omasid ja orkid teavad enamvähem et teil on igasugustega asjaajamisi, kellega stereotüüpselt ei peaks sõbrustama. MJ: Neil on pigem jah selline äraootav seisukoht, et kui räägivad viisakalt ja ei ole silmnähtavalt agrod, siis tuleb edasi juhatada../